marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
FZZT
FZZT is the sixth episode of the television series Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.. Synopsis In Wrigley, Pennsylvania a group of boy scouts sit around a campfire while being told scary stories by their camp counselor. As the counselor finishes his story, the second counselor, Mr. Cross, becomes concerned by a humming noise, that only he seems to hear, and walks off to investigate the nearby area. The first counselor reassures the kids that Mr. Cross is only trying to scare them, until they are alarmed as a mug raises into the air on its own, hanging in the air for a moment with a faint electrical current before dropping back to the ground. This event is soon followed by several screams from Mr. Cross and several bright flashes of light from the woods, causing the scouts to take refuge in a nearby truck. Several electrical discharges occur, one of which rips the battery from the truck. The counselor and scouts search the nearby area for Mr. Cross only to find his dead body, left ominously floating several feet above the ground. On the "The Bus", Coulson is taking several physical tests which Simmmons questions, claiming that he is not due for a physical for another three months. Coulson responds that it was his fault claiming that he got a call from his physical therapist and told her that he had been feeling "rusty". In the lab, Ward is testing the Night-Night pistol and tells Fitz that it's an ounce too heavy and that it needs to be fixed. After he leaves Fitz imitates Ward, which amuses Skye. Happy that she is laughing again, Skye claims that after her betrayal she has been doing anything she can to regain the teams' trust. Jemma comes in and imitates Ward, as Fitz had done earlier, only for Ward to interrupt, telling the team that they have a new mission. At the site Fitz and Simmons discover mysterious electro static anomlies and discover a hole in Mr Cross head.On the "Bus" Skye researches Adam Cross but claims that he has no criminal record and says he clean but Ward claims everyone looks clean on their first "go around" Coulson then tells Skye to look deeper. Coulson then tells Ward he's being to hard on her but Ward claims that if she wants their trust back she has to earn it with Coulson claiming that the backround she just read on Cross is a good start he then tells Ward to show May. In the Interrogation room May intimdates the young counselor. Coulson comes down to the lab with Siommons analyzing the victims body while Fitz stays out of the lab afraid of the energy signature coming out of the body. Simmons shows Coulson the brain of the victim with it having been struck by 2,000 mega jolts of electricity. May comes in and says the Counselors good Fitz then tells the team he's detected another electrostatic event Coulson, May, and Ward quickley drive to the location with Skye pinpointing the event to a farm house not far away Coulson then tells Skye to do a background check on the owner of the farm. The energy signature then disseappears with Ward, May, and, Coulson arriving to late. Skye then finds out that victims Adam Cross and Frank Justin were part of a vounlentey fire truck sent to New York after the Chitari Invasion of New York and the group determines a killer is targeting them Coulson, Ward, and May travel to the fire fighters with one Tony Diaz acting strange in the kitchen Diaz claims to hear a noise similar to Cross. Coulson noticing a pan lifting in the air holds him at gun point with May discovering a Chituar helmet Coulson ask how they got it with Diaz claming it 's a souvenir and claims that he, Adam Cross, and Frank Justin were only cleaning it Simmons then discovers that Diaz is infected and that the helmet must have had an alien virus on it Diaz realizing he is gonna end up like his friend is scrared Coulson tells Ward and May to exit everyone out of the building and comforts Diaz into his last moments befor leaving Diaz to his fate. At base Fitz scans the others to make sure their not infected while the Fire fighters are taken into quarantine Coulson tells Simmons to develop a cure. On the "bus" the team delvers the helmet to the sandbox a facility where biological objects are delt with May assures Coulson he did everything he could for Toney Diaz and ask how his physical went Coulson claims it went fine. In the lab Simmons tells Coulson that the infection spreads with electrostatic energy as a lab tool hovers behind Simmons Coulson apologizes and locks her in the lab: Simmons is infected. Coulson reassures the others that Jemma can cure herself. Coulson contacts Agent Blake to find out more about the virus but Blake tells them they have no record of it and tells Coulson that he needs to get rid of infected Jemma Simmons Coulson buys Simmons Coulson then fakes a break up. Skye finds Ward in the briefing room telling her that Fitz and Simmons dont need an audience dont need an audience and tells Skye that the only thing they can do is be prepared. in the lab Simmons test her anti serum on a lab rat only for the same thing to happen. Fitz and Simmons argue and the two realize the only pepole to have survived the virus: the Chiturai And summarize that the only reason it itself never released the virus was because it was immune Fitz goes to get the Chiturai helmet and enters the lab despite Simmons being infected together the two work on the serum and inject another lab rat with it only for the rat itself to seemingly die Jemma having lost all hope and knowing the procedure for these situations ask Coulson to tell her dad claiming her mother will hearit better from her she then ask for a moment alone with Fitz. He is not willing to give up tells them to keep trying only for Simmons to knock him out. In the briefing room Blake calls again only to be interuppted by the cargo door opening Fitz wakes up and finds the rat fine having only been knocked out by the charge but finds Jemma attemtpting to save the team jump off Fitz grabs the antidote and a parachute to save Simmons only for Ward to grab both and go instead who manges to cure and rescue Simmons just in time. In Coulson office he repriemends Simmons and tells her to never do that again after leaving Simmons tells Ward that the Night Night gun is still an ounce off only for him to reveal he knows Skye then embraces Jemma. Later May to to Coulson who revals to her he ordred the test for himself she tells him to un button his shirt revealing the scar and reassures him he feels different because he is different. In Fitz room Simmons tells Fitz that while Ward did save her he was the one at her side the entire time and that he's the hero. Later at The Sandbox Blake tells Coulson he keeps pulling stunts like this the higher ups will take the team away from him put Coulson brushes the comment off and tells Blake he like to see thm try. Cast *Clark Gregg as Agent Phil Coulson *Brett Dalton as Agent Grant Ward *Ming-Na Wen as Agent Melinda May *Chloe Bennet as Skye *Iain De Caestecker as Agent Leo Fitz *Elizabeth Henstridge as Agent Jemma Simmons *Titus Welliver as Agent Blake *Vincent Laresca as Tony Diaz *Robert Maffia as Baker *David Michael Paul as Justin *Rick Gifford as Adam Cross *Thomas Robie, Trevor Larcom, Caleb Burgess, Jake Brennan and Troy Glass as Scouts Appearances Locations *United States **Wrigley, Pennsylvania *Africa **The Sandbox Items *Chitauri Helmet *Night-Night Gun (pistol) *D.W.A.R.F. Drones Vehicles *The Bus *Lola Organizations *S.H.I.E.L.D. *Chitauri (mentioned) Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Episodes